Point Prometheus (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Point Prometheus is a retooled environment for ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer of the Point Prometheus from the first BioShock. Point Prometheus was a museum turned freak attraction that would have soon featured an entire wing to Plasmid advertising. Sadly, the civil war began before the completion, leaving many unfinished displays and minor damage. It focuses more on the museum portion that makes up the Proving Grounds. History Prior to the outbreak of the Rapture Civil War, Point Prometheus was known as the highest point of Rapture. The Memorial Museum located at the uppermost point of the building is a museum dedicated to the history and heritage of Rapture (much like Ryan Amusements). The museum featured exhibits that educated citizens about Raptures achievements, history, as well as creatures that inhabited Raptures waters both real and fictional. Unfortunately after the outbreak of the Civil War, the museum closed down and became a key area of combat during the fighting. During the events of the first BioShock, Frank Fontaine made Point Prometheus into his own personal sanctum and headquarters where he continued the works of Fontaine Futuristics while overlooking all of the city. After Fontaine's death, Point Prometheus became another open area for wandering Splicers and other curious explorers that found themselves venturing through the dark streets of Rapture. Areas Museum Entrance The Museum Entrance is a wide and spacious area located in the south section of the map. On the stairs of the Memorial Museum there is a Machine Gun Turret deployed in the center with two doorways leading to the museums lobby. There are two rooms located on each side of the museum entrance. On the left side is a mini Central Square Bistro a fenced opening that overlooks the museum entrance. On the right side is a ticket kiosk known as the Karte (which is somewhat odd since Karte is a German word). The Karte is accommodated with Circus of Values vending machine as well as several chairs arranged in a lounge-like manner. The Museum Entrance can be accessed from three points. The first point being the Main Doorway of the museum in the north section of the room. The second point is the Employees Only Office located in the west area of the room. The office features a destructible wall that leads to the Plasmids Wing. The third point is the women's restroom located in the east section of the room. The restroom features a destructible wall that leads to the Oddities Wing. When examining the walkway just beyond the south sections windows, it can be noted that the walkways area damaged beyond repair. It is assumed the walkways are separated by blast doors with a Bathysphere station just beyond the sealed south entrance. Whale Display The Whale Display (also known as the Lobby) is a large oval-shaped room located in the center of the museum. The room features a massive suspended display of two whale skeletons. However, the largest of the two has fallen onto the center exhibit of the Coral Display located below. The room is accommodated by an RPG Turret located behind the Museum Directory on the south side of the room. The room consists of five access points leading into the room. The first is the Museum Entrance which includes two doorways located in the south section of the room. The second access point is a small doorway that leads to the Plasmids Wing located in the west section of the room which is recognized with its banner labeled, "Power of Plasmids". The third is the hallway leading to the Plasmids Wing and Oddities Wing. The doorway can be recognized by its banner labeled, "Terror! from 40 Fathoms!" which is located in the north section. The fourth is the small doorway leading to the Oddities Wing located in the east section. The doorway can be recognized by its banner labeled, "Oddities of the Deep". The fifth point is the fallen whale skeleton located in the center of the room which leads to the Coral Display on the ground floor. Coral Display To be added Plasmids Wing The Plasmids Wing was a upcoming attraction to the museum and is uncompleted. It was to showcase to citizens of Rapture how Plasmids could help them in their busy lives. There were advertisements for innovative Plasmids such as Electro Bolt. Oddities Wing The Oddities Wing is where the citizens of Rapture could learn about famous creatures of the deep fictional and not. The display offers a impressive displays one such display is of the Kracken and more common real-life creatures such as the Great White Shark. General tips Big Daddy Suit Locations (To be completed) Turrets *A Grenade Laucher Turret in the top level of the Whale Room. *A Machine Gun Turret in front of the Entrance. Vending Machines There are 4 vending machines. *1 in the Kraken Exhibit. *1 in the Seahorse Exhibit. *1 in the bottom level of the Whale Room. *1 in the Entrance Room. Little Sister Vent *1 Vent, South from the Entrance Room. *1 Vent, at the right side of the Underwater Wing. *Another Vent, at the left side of the Plasmid Wing. Control Points (To be completed) Shortcuts and hidden passageways (To be completed) Gallery ss_preview_bio24.jpg|Concept art for Point Prometheus. ss_preview_bio25.jpg|Concept art for Point Prometheus. File:PointPrometheusMultiplayer Octo.jpg|Another view of the Oddities Wing. Oddities.jpg|''Oddities Of The Deep Advertisement'' 2.jpg|''Giant Sea-Horse Advertisement'' Museum_Kraken.jpg|''Attack Of The Kraken Advertisement'' Trivia *The music played in the Oddities Wing is the original score track "Empty Houses" by Garry Schyman from BioShock. *''Point Prometheus'' is currently the only symmetrical-shaped map in BioShock 2 Multiplayer . *When examining the ambient sounds in the Museum Entrance, you can hear a person breathing heavily instead of announcements on the intercom. This can be easily heard when playing a private game. *It is possible to use geyser trap to get on top of the memorial museum sign at the entrance. Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Point Prometheus Category:Walkthroughs